If we could feed a starving world
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: Despite their active sex life, the boys had a strict unspoken rule of 'not at school'. There were numerous reasons for this rule that could simply be boiled down to not wanting to be caught. For Adrien to suddenly blow that rule out of the water, especially with the method that he was using, it was more than a little disorientating.
1. Cravings

Adrien had his hand on Nino's knee all throughout class. This was not a new development. The fact that the hand kept slowly traveling up his thigh until it reached an uncomfortably close (or comfortably close, if you want to look at it that way) proximity to Nino's dick. The fact that, when there, it would just squeeze gently, fingers rubbing soothing circles into his jeans, before slowly moving back down to its starting point. The fact that it had been happening on repeat for the entire day; _that_ was the new development.

Despite their active sex life, the boys had a strict unspoken rule of 'not at school'. There were numerous reasons for this rule that could simply be boiled down to not wanting to be caught. For Adrien to suddenly blow that rule out of the water, especially with the method that he was using, it was more than a little disorientating. So disorientating that Nino could barely find it in him to be concerned about whether or not anyone, specifically Alya and Marinette behind them who would have had the clearest view, noticed them.

He figured they were in the clear though since Adrien, perfect model that he was, carried on like everything was normal and he wasn't slowly unraveling Nino. Nino, meanwhile, couldn't focus on a thing as most of his blood concentrated in one specific area of his body. He just tried his best not to snap and do something horribly inappropriate and possibly illegal right there in front of everyone.

The moment the lunch bell rang, Nino grabbed Adrien and hauled him to the nearest dark and desolate room as quickly as possible. "Dude." He hissed with feeling the moment the door was closed and locked. " _What the fuck_?"

Adrien stared at him with that same exact wide, green-eyed look that had Nino fucking Adrien wide open mere minutes before Adrien had to be at photo shoot. "I'm hungry."

Nino's eye twitched slightly and he growled in annoyance. "You can wait five minutes to eat. Just tell me what," he gestured to the general direction that they had come from, "all that was about."

Adrien moved to press himself against Nino' front, right hand sliding down his chest to softly rub the bugle in Nino's jeans and startling a gasp out of him. "I'm hungry." Adrien repeated before dropping to his knees. "So feed me."

Nino cursed and reflexively threaded a hand through Adrien's hair while reaching back to try and steady himself. He leaned back to watch Adrien nose at his erection, fingers tracing the outline. "You're such a slut." He murmured when Adrien gazed up at him from under long fluttering lashes. He barely suppressed a grin when Adrien's eyes darkened and he bit down on his lip. He didn't have long to savour the moment before Adrien was licking across the long line of his clothed erection. He barely managed to pull the blond back before he started sucking it through the fabric. Nino wasn't sure they'd have enough time to let his jeans dry before they had to get back to class if he did.

"Careful," he gasped. "If we're doing this here then we have to at least _try_ and leave no evidence." Adrien pouted up at him but Nino just rolled his eyes. "Want me to fuck you then?"

"Do we have enough time?"

"To eat _and_ fuck? Probably not. But just the fucking? Sure. We'd have to skip the usual stuff and hurry though." Nino furrowed his brows for a moment and met Adrien's eyes curiously. "How stretched are you?"

Adrien grinned then, wide and dirty and beautiful. He ran hand up Nino's thigh and coyly glanced up at him through his lashes. "I had a really nice dream last night." Adrien said. "Of you, and me, and all of my favourite toys." Nino could feel Adrien's fingers circling the button of his pants as he leaned up to talk as close into Nino's ear as he could get, voice dropping to a sultry whisper. "You called me your pretty little plaything."

Nino shivered and swallowed. "You _are_ my pretty little plaything." He informed Adrien, voice deeper and rougher than it had been earlier.

Adrien gave him a pleased smile and hummed, slowly tugging Nino's pants undone. "Yeah well, I might've played with myself a little when I woke up."

Nino's eyes glazed over as he tightened his grip on Adrien's hair. "A little?"

Adrien shivered, eyes glossy with lust. "Maybe a lot."

Nino sucked in a breath through his teeth. He'd seen Adrien masturbate before but just the thought of it alone was still enough to get him hard almost instantly. Considering he'd spent most the day half-hard already, fully getting it up was no issue.

"Well then," Nino said, letting Adrien tug his pants down to his knees. "Looks like you don't need any stretching then, huh?" Adrien shook his head. Nino nodded his head at a desk in the room. "Bent over and on your elbows. Now."

Adrien hurried to comply, stripping himself down and dropping a lube packet and condom on the desk. He quickly got into to position, legs spread wide and reaching a hand behind him to spread his ass cheeks so that his hole was on perfect display. The look he shot Nino over his shoulder made the other fumble hurriedly with the small packets Adrien had left out for him.

When he was ready, he used the remaining lube on his hand to press three fingers into Adrien. The blond whined and shoved his hips back, fucking himself on Nino's fingers without thought. Nino cursed and extracted his fingers before thrusting his cock into Adrien, hands tight on the other's hips.

Adrien made a loud choked noise as his entire body jolted forward from the force. His eyes rolled back and his eyelids fluttered as he pressed himself closer to the desk, biting down on a knuckle to try to quiet himself. He gripped the wood tightly as Nino pound into him over and over again, rocking the desk and Adrien's world.

Adrien always loved how Nino fucked him. Sometimes Nino was a slow and sensual lover. Exploring every inch of his body and pausing between each layer of clothing he discarded to whisper love and sweetness and admiration. They'd make tender love that was so passionate Adrien felt like crying and combusting all at once, drowning in the quiet intensity.

Other times, Nino was brutal. He'd take Adrien anyway he could get him, bent over the nearest surface, sprawled out on the floor, or even pressed up against a wall. Each of his thrusts would be a slow drag pulling out before snapping his hips forward in a powerful, perfectly aimed movement. He'd leave colourful marks and grip his hips so tightly that he left fingerprints all over Adrien. He'd whisper to him the most delicious filth he could think of and force the best kind of orgasm out of Adrien. He'd even keep fucking into him long after Adrien had cum, until Nino finally came, spilling warm and lovely into Adrien. When he did, he always left Adrien feeling magnificently used; brainless and breathless.

But _this_. This was Nino pressing as close to Adrien as possible, arms and hands holding onto him tightly. This was Nino's hips frantically thrusting back and forth, erection sliding in and out of Adrien. This was Nino's head buried in Adrien's shoulder, leaving messy kisses and tinny bites. _This_ was Nino hot and desperate for Adrien in an empty classroom during lunch just because of some light teasing.

That thought alone had Adrien coming barely five minutes later, completely untouched and with warmth thrumming all over his body. He barely had time to muffle his scream before his orgasm rolled over him and he was emptying himself all over the desk.

Nino groaned a bit too loudly as Adrien clamped down around him. He was so close. Just a few more thrusts and he—

"Out." Adrien gasped, hands fumbling to push Nino back and out of him. Nino whined in protest but complied as he took a step back, breathless. He grinned when he heard the small noise Adrien made as he pulled out. Then Adrien was turning around dropping to his knees again.

Adrien had barely pulled the condom off before he was taking Nino into his mouth, the taste of pre-cum, latex and foreskin heavy and delightful on his tongue. He worked quickly, suckling the head, tonguing at the tip, licking the underside, and dragging his teeth lightly against the shaft. He barely had time to start deep throating Nino's cock before cum was filling his mouth. He held still as Nino emptied himself down Adrien's throat. When Nino slumped back, dropping down into a nearby chair, Adrien pulled back and climbed into his lap.

Nino wrapped his arms around Adrien's waist to steady him and obediently opened his mouth to Adrien. They kissed with mostly tongue, exchanging Nino's cum back and forth. Then Adrien pulled back to reach a hand towards the desk. Adrien's cum was slowly sliding down the length of the furniture until Adrien scooped up as much of it as he could. Then he was licking his fingers clean and repeating the process until the desk was (relatively) clean. It was all incredibly filthy and ridiculously hot. Nino had really started to appreciate filth since he started dating Adrien.

When Adrien had finished licking his fingers, he turned a pair of dark, sated and incredibly sexy green eyes on Nino. "Well," he purred, leaning in close and slowly dragging his tongue across Nino's bottom lip, "I'm full."


	2. The sweetest of dreams

" _ **For your slut! Adrien series: adrien's "very nice dream" and his playtime with his toys after? :3"**_

* * *

 _Thrusts rocked Adrien's body as he desperately tried to find his balance. But Nino was unrelenting and Adrien was left pathetically trying not to collapse under the force of each movement. Not to just sink into wonderful subspace while Nino used him as much as he liked. No matter how much he wanted to. Nino said he'd get him that new toy he wanted if he managed to keep himself at least marginally composed._

 _Nino was not making it easy to keep himself at least marginally composed._

 _Adrien felt Nino's dick teasingly brush his prostate—which he'd been pointedly avoiding since they'd started—and Adrien let out a sob that was muffled by the penis gag in his mouth. Before he could stop himself, Adrien collapsed so his face was in the sheets. The only thing keeping him up was Nino hands gripping his hips._

 _Adrien heard Nino tut behind him and he whined when Nino's hips paused, partially inside him. "Aw c'mon Adrien." He murmured, running a gentle hand through Adrien's hair, fingers brushing the fabric covering his eyes. "You were doing so well. Don't you want that new toy?"_

 _Adrien let out another whine and pushed his hips back to take in the rest of Nino's cock, clenching around him a bit. He felt proud when he heard Nino choke and gasp, his large hands tightening his grip on Adrien's pale hips._

" _You want to fuck yourself on my dick?" Nino's voice had changed to that deep growl he got when he was really turned on. Adrien shivered in anticipation, pre-cum dripping from his restrained cock just from hearing it. He felt Nino move back from him a bit, straightening up as he griped Adrien's hair tightly. He tugged at the blond locks until Adrien was balancing himself on shaky arms once more. "Go on then, fuck yourself on my dick."_

 _Adrien whimpered as he started moving his hips back and forth. Slowly at first, until he was desperately rutting against Nino and moaning loudly around his gag. He all but screamed when Nino thrust into one of his movements, perfectly aimed his prostate._

" _There we go." He heard Nino say. "Look at you, my pretty little plaything." Adrien groaned when Nino held him in place for a moment and tugged at his hair until Adrien was on his knees, back against Nino's chest. "You have no idea how hot you look right now do you? So fuckable. So_ slutty _." Adrien groaned, eyelids fluttering. He could barely think as he frantically moved against Nino, sliding as much of the other's cock as he could out of himself before thrusting it back in. Nino groaned. "You can't even wait a second before you're begging to fucked again huh?" Adrien shook his head, still trying to fuck himself on Nino's dick. "Fine."_

 _Then Adrien was shoved back onto the bed, Nino sliding out of him. His arms were pinned behind him and his legs were spread wider. His ass cheeks were spread too. Then he could he feel Nino laying on top of him, body covering Adrien's. His arms slid around Adrien's waist and held on tightly as his cock lined up with Adrien's hole. Adrien threw his head back and let out a scream at the slow drag of Nino re-entering. He desperately heaved for breath as Nino kept himself still and firmly situated against Adrien's prostate, the sparks behind his eyes nearly blinding him._

" _I better not keep you waiting then." Nino whispered into his ear. Then everything slipped into darkness and pleasure so good Adrien was convinced he was dying._

Adrien woke with a gasp. His eyes snapped open and the first thing he registered was that the sun was just starting to rise. The second thing he noticed was that he was so hard it almost hurt.

A quick glance at the clock told him he had over an hour to kill so Adrien reached into his nightstand for lube. As Adrien suspected, he was barely two fingers into himself before he was coming untouched all over his stomach. He groaned into his pillow as he continued to work his fingers into himself.

Adrien brushed his prostate when he was on four fingers, curling and scissoring them until he struck the small bundle of nerves that sent a wave of painpleasure through his overstimulated body. He barely bit back a cry as he rocked against his fingers, pressing down on that spot until he was hard again. Then he removed his fingers and reached over to fish a vibrating dildo out of his drawer.

The vibrator was long and pink. It was the first toy Nino had gotten Adrien and, thus, his favourite. It was Nino's favourite too. Nothing got his boyfriend harder at the drop of a hat than watching Adrien work the toy in and out of himself. Adrien shivered and moaned just remembering how Nino had reacted the first time he'd watch Adrien play with himself. Still one of the best orgasms of his life.

Adrien quickly lubed up the toy and spread his legs a little wider. He groaned as the toy slowly entered him. He took a deep breath when it was fully nestled inside him before slowly pulling it back out. He kept up an even pace until he found back his prostate. Then there were vibrations rushing through his whole body and his hips were wildly pushing back into the sloppy thrusts and Adrien was frantically trying to muffle himself with a pillow and _it was so good and_

And then Adrien reached his point and he barely had time to shove the toy as deep inside him as he could before he coming for the second time in under a few hours. His back arched off the bed and his mouth opened in a quiet scream, the vibrator making his insides tremble.

He came back into awareness slowly, lazily turning off the vibrator and gently tugging it out. He lay there for a while, gasping and panting as the sun steadily rose. A glance at his alarm clock told him that he had enough time to shower but not enough time for another playtime. Adrien sighed and slowly rose from his bed.

Oh well. He could always ask Nino to fuck him after school. But that was too far way. Adrien tilted his head as he considered his options, slowly making his way to his bathroom. They had a 'not at school' policy but, it was unspoken. What if he were to simply…test the waters? Put it out there but let Nino decide whether or not to really let it happen? Adrien grinned as he stripped down and turned on the water.

Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
